Only reminds me of you
by SoRaZuRe
Summary: when he lets you go, should you?another song fic from me!


Author's Notes: hi guys! I'm back with another song fic! And I hope there would be more… hahahaha!!! Umm… I'm so sorry for not updating camping trip… it's the last chappie and I want to make it very nice for all reader's to… umm… read! Ahahaha!!!

I don't want to make you wait any longer… so here goes…

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: not mine… wish it was…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The cold morning breeze rubbed against my chin as I sat outside the porch… my cup of coffee sat on the table and I stood near the edge… the wind blew and I shivered… my satin shawl barely keeping the cold out of me… The waves came crashing to the rocks… the birds flew like there was no tomorrow.

It was peaceful out here…

But inside me, it was pretty hazy…

I yawned… picking up the cup of coffee, I sipped a little and I placed it back on the table. I walked slowly towards a shore, my bare feet welcomed by the cold, damp sand… the sea water reach my legs… reaching up to my knees… it was cold… just like your eyes…

Those cold auburn eyes…

They pierced through my soul…

Sucking every bit of my power…

My legs wobbled as your face flashed on my mind…

I'm scared and afraid… everytime I see you in my mind… your face etched on my eyes…

I remember everytime you kissed my face, your breathing made my heart beat fast, your smile made me melt… but I'm afraid I won't have to have it like I used to…

The times when we had fun with the others, our fights and quarrels about little things… those things kept filling my mind… it haunted me… those things can never be back… they're merely just memories I can only keep in the back of my mind…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I see you, beside me  
It's only a dream  
A vision of what used to be  
The laughter, the sorrow  
Pictures in time  
Fading to memory  
How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know  
**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That time when we parted ways… I cried… a lot… but you couldn't see me…

I hid from you…

I went to different places…

I've tried too many things so I could forget you…

But I couldn't forget you…

You were always there, everywhere I looked.

Your presence never left…

Even now… you linger in my surrounding…

I walked further into the sea…

The water engulfed half of my torso… I wanted to stop but my feet wanted me to go further… I continued walking, the water made me feel I was far from you… hidden from you…

Safe from you…

The water grew darker… bluer than before… I felt chills as it entered my clothes… my white nightgown didn't keep me from the coldness of the water… waves crashed against my face and before I knew it… my whole body was covered by water…

It was cold was ice…

Ice that made me want to feel your warmth… heed for the fire inside you… why do I always think of you…? Why do I need you? Why do I want you?

I sank to the bottom of the sea bed… my tears, I know, wouldn't reach you…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I try to run from your side  
But each place I hide  
It only reminds me of you  
When I turn out all the lights  
Even the night  
It only reminds me of you**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You can do whatever you want now…" you whispered… I was confused… it never occurred to me…

I stood there… a few feet in front of you… my eyes moistened and tears threatened to fall…

"N-Natsume? What are you saying?" I asked you…

"I'm letting you go…" that was the last thing you said to me… after that, I never saw you again…

I was stupid… you were right… I'm an idiot… You made your point…

I believe you now.

I'm insensitive to know you were hurt…

I didn't know you suffered…

I didn't know you cried…

I wish I could turn back time…

I wish I could…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**I needed my freedom  
This what I've thought  
But I was a fool to believe  
My heart lied while you cried  
Rivers of tears  
But I was too blind to see  
Everything we've been through before  
Now it means so much more**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I want you now… I hope I'm not too late… I wish you could here my screams… I want you to know I still love you… I'm begging you to come back to me…

Hug me!

Comfort me!

Stay with me!

Kiss me!

Know me!

Love me!!!

SAVE ME!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**So come back to me  
I'm down on my knees  
Boy can't you see**_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I couldn't move… the sea water entered my body as I sank to the bottom… I could breathe… I needed to release… I wanted to see you… I want to come to you… I hope you'll save me… and when you come… I want you to kiss me… one last time…

Be here for me…

I still love you…

Natsume…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I ran to her porch… I stumbled onto the table… coffee was spilt everywhere… I could see footprints on the sand… they were leading to the ocean… I ran towards it… I could see a figure floating on the surface, but it was foggy… I swam near it… I was sure it was _you_… I caught your hand… it was cold… I wanted to cry… but I needed to get you out of the water first. I held you near my body and I ran back to the shore right away. I carefully laid you down the sand… your face was pale… your eyes didn't give a spark… your smile was gone… you weren't there anymore…

My eyes became moist… tears threatened to fall… I couldn't stop myself from crying… I tried to save you… but failed…

I'm sorry… I was too late.

I kissed you for the last time…

I still loved you…

I hope you would hear these words from my heart…

For it only reminded me of you…

"_**How could I ever let you go  
Is it too late to let you know?**_"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's notes: Ahhh… at last! Another song fic finished! Hahahaha!!! I hope you liked it… and before you guys make any violent reactions… I just want to say that I never wanted to kill Mikan in this fic… but the song urged me to do so…

I'm so very sorry!!!

I hope you don't kill me…

Review please!

Thanks!

Hahaha! It's pretty short, ne?

Natsume: yep, short and morbid…

Ruka: nods

Mikan: I like it!

Hotaru: you died in that fic, you moron!

Me: laughs out loud


End file.
